LOST
by WesJenlove
Summary: If you like the show lost and power rangers this story is the one for you.The power rangers get stuck on an island along with the Lost people. TrentTorieBlake Kiraconner Jate and some Skate
1. LOST

This story will be a joined or Lost and Power rangers.

Kate walked the trail to the cave no one really came to it any more. Kate went there occasionally to think and just be alone. As she sat down in the cave she heard yelling coming from the beach she looked up as she heard footsteps it was Sun.

"Kate!" she said out of breath

"What Sun what is happing?" she asked

" A boat…we are rescued" Sun said as Kate stood up Sun grabbed her wrist

Kate pulled her hand back "no" she whispered

Sun looked at her confused "What do you mean no?"

Kate looked at her "I am not coming…a boat means I won't be able to be free" Kate turned and ran into the jungle.

Sun headed back to the beach.

At the beach:

"Sun ware is Kate?" Jack asked as Sun came out of the jungle without her

"She won't come" Sun told him

Just then they heard some one in the jungle only a few feet away

"Kate" Jack said knowing she was there

Kate stepped out "I'm not coming!" she told him

"Kate you have to you won't survive here," Jack told her walking up to her

"No I…" Kate never got to finish her sentence she heard an explosion and looked ware the noise came from she looked at the boat it was in flames and she could see people jumping off of it "Jack look" she said pointing at the water

Jack turned around to look at the boat "The boat!" he yelled

They saw people swimming to shore Mr. Eko swam out into the water to help them to the shore so did Jin and joined by Jack.

About two hours later:

The new people were sitting by the fire wrapped in blankets from the hatch looking very nervous. They had to make a register of the people before an other came and tried to impersonate one.

Kate walked over to a group of them there were not many people only two small groups.

"Umm…I am Kate," she said sitting down by one of the groups "Can I have your name?" she asked

They all looked at her and nodded the girl went first "My name is Torie Hanson" she was dresses in a light blue

Then the guy warring mostly Navy said, "My name is Blake Bradley and this is my brother Hunter," he said motioning for the guy sitting next to him warring crimson

"I am Dustin Brooks" the one dressed in yellow said

The one warring red looked at Kate "My name is Shane Clarke.

"Thanks" Kate said walking over to the other group and asking for their names

"My name is Kira Ford" The girl in yellow said

"Tommy Oliver" the man in black said

"Conner McKnight" the one warring red said

"Ethan James" another guy said warring blue

"Trent Fernandez" the last one said he was warring white

Kate thought it was odd that they all were warring the colors but she pushed it to the back of her mind as Jack walked over

"Do you have all there names?" he asked

"Yes" Kate answered

"Ok let's go to the hatch," Jack said

Kate and him headed for the hatch.

Ok this is only the first chapter but I think it will get better (well I know) so please REVIEW.


	2. Food

Kira looked at every one when the women left "Dr. O how come we can't contact Haley?" she asked

Tommy looked at her "I don't know but it's not good"

Connor looked around it was now dark and he was a little freaked but he wouldn't admit it.

Sun came over to them " Hello I am Sun" she said looking at them

Tommy stood up "Ware are we?" he asked her

Sun looked at him " I don't know…an island" she said looking around

Then Ethan spoke up "Why did that girl want our names?" he asked

Sun looked at him and simply "For your safety"

"What?" he asked Ethan

But Sun looked away and walked over to her husband

"Dr. O we are going to get out of here right?" Trent asked

Tommy looked at him " I'm not sure"

Tori looked at the other group of people that were also on the boat "Guys I tired to contact Cam and Sensei" she said looking at them

"I did to but it didn't work" Blake said

"We won't be here for long," Dustin said cheerfully

"Lets hope you are right" Shane said.

The next morning:

Tori woke up she was leaning on Blake's chest she felt him stir

Dustin started to poke her with a stick

"Dustin stop!" she said

"Why? You and Blake are sleeping with each other" he said with a smile

She sat up "Huu…what?" Tori looked around "I thought it was a dream" she said

Just as Dustin was about to poke Blake when Kate walked over

"We have fruit and some fish," She said, "If you come with me I can show you ware we keep it…and maybe we can have some gold fish" she said with a smile

"How long have you been here?" Shane asked

"About two months" Kate said standing up

"And you have gold fish?" he asked

"All your questions will be answered in time," she said as they all stood up as the followed her. Sun did the same with the other group


End file.
